


Exchange Rate

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Like much of her life, it’s unfair.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Exchange Rate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



Jyn stares at the ceiling and breathes past the ache of old wounds. She’s not thirty yet; the cold shouldn’t eat at her bones like this. Like much of her life, it’s unfair. She wants to nestle closer to Cassian’s warmth, but she refuses to wake him out of a sound sleep. He still has screaming nightmares, sometimes, when he’s not kept up by his own aches and pains, which aren’t to be compared with the manageable throb in her—

“Shoulders?”

Jyn starts.

“Thought so,” Cassian murmurs, reaching over.

“Yours is probably worse.”

“No,” he says, gentle. “Pain is pain.”


End file.
